My Revolution
by MagicDeCat
Summary: (OC werewolf x Hetalia) Being a personification of a land is hard to do, being a werewolf at the same time can be a bit more challenging. Comments and reviews welcome. (I do not own the image)


OCxHetalia, idk the pairing yet?? 

Determination, Pain, Fear. These words, thoughts; No these feelings flash through my head as my black paws scamper over the freshly fallen snow. I shake my head to clear it **'I can't think about the feelings of my country right now. I need to get home.'** My sleek black shape slips through the shadows of the cold Alaskan woods. As I round the river bend near my cabin I suddenly dig my claws in to the frozen ground bringing me to an abrupt halt. Before me are three men huddled around a small fire, backs to me. I back up quickly into the safety of the trees and watch. The first one is larger than his two companions. He's tall, well-built with platinum blond hair slicked back. To his right a slightly smaller man, with short brown hair and a curl sticking out of the left side. And to the blonde's left is the smallest of the group, a young man with short black hair, he looks Japanese. My mind is racing, **'Who are they? And what are they doing all the way out here?'** From the safety of the shadows I hear them talk. "Ve~ Germany can we go back yet? It's getting colder!" whines the brown haired one. "Nein, Italy. I told you that ve vere staying out here till dawn." Answers Germany. **'Wait dawn? They are NOT staying in my woods till dawn. I'm not overly fond of other people staying in my wood without my permission, especially not this time of year. I'm in the middle of a revolution for fuck sake!'** A deep growls emanates from my through and my eyes glow icey blue in the fading light. The figures freeze for an instant, then I hear the soft click of a gun. The man, Germany, starts to rise and turn my way slowly. I take one large step forward and growl threateningly at him. At this the other two turn and glance at me. Germany is fully risen and now faces me, gun ready. His cold blue eyes lock with mine. I breathe in deeply puffing out my chest, as any alpha male would do when threatened, and I catch their scents. Italy smells strongly of pasta and fear, the Japan smells of rice and cats (mentally growls). And Germany's sent is over whelming. Germany takes one cautious step forward "Go on, shoo." He says as if he's chasing of a stray pet. I let out a soft chuckle and take another step forward. This, I later learned, was my first big mistake. Click. He fires again, Click, nothing happens. Behind Germany, Italy's eyes grow wide with fear. Out of nowhere he produces a white flag and beings waving it franticly in the air above him, "I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" I stop and look at him confused, my second big mistake. In my moment of confusion Germany quickly reloads his gun and fires. I dive to the side, the shot missing me by inches. The shot was so sudden that Italy jumped up and ran off in the direction of the river. "Japan, go after Italy." Germany orders. Japan quickly runs after him. When Germany turns back to me I get up and dash off in to the woods. ~Chapter 2~ I slow down to a trot as a near my cabin. It's not big or lavish as America's home but it's still my home. His household is always super loud and he never has any food other than McDonalds around. As I near I hear shouts of Italian and Germen coming from down by the river. Not wanting to be responsible for disappearing countries on my land I quickly run inside and change. Grabbing an extra coat and a coil of rope, I rush out the door, my now human figure disappearing into the falling snow. "Stop moving Italy. Just stay vhere you are or you'll break the ice." I could see Germany try to inch out on the ice, only to have the ice loudly start to crack under his weight. "Stop stop stop!" I shout running up to them. "You'll both fall through if you step out there. Here I have rope and I'm light enough to get your friend back safely." Handing him the rope I start to strip off my coats, boots, and layers of extra clothing, handing them to Japan. "Keep the coats at least off the ground we may need them when I return." Both men give me a bewildered look at I stand there in knee deep know with nothing on but my thin long underwear. "Was it necessary for you to strip?" Askes Japan as he struggles to keep the coats dry. "Yes, if I fall through the ice I won't be able to get to your friend if I'm frozen stiff." I take one end of the rope and tie a large loop. I slowly start to inch out onto the ice making eye contact with Italy, "Just wait right there I'm coming to get you. Please, don't move. What's your name?" I say calmingly trying not to spook him. "I'm F-Feliciano please hurry!" I reach about half way on to the ice. "Okay Feliciano, please whatever you do don't-" Then I hear it, the deep slow breaking of the ice moving fast behind me. Before I can move I see the spider web of cracks under the ice race towards Italy. He tries to move away from them but it only make things worse and the ice fully breaks under us and we both fall in. "No Italy!" Germany shots as we go under. Italy now fully in the water tries to stay afloat in the ice's edges while I try to swim to him. "Fuck!! Feliciano I'm coming! Keep your head up and don't stop moving." Swimming lifeguard style I turn my head back to shore and shout, "Be ready to pull us back when I say!" Germany gives me a nod. My hands and feet start to go numb as I reach Italy. I put the loop of rope around his head and an arm. "Okay I got him, pull!" Germany pulls us in quickly. When we reach shore I pull him from the water and hand him to Germany. "W-we don't have long. My c-cabin is not f-far from here, we need to get w-warm and get him out of those clothes." I say quickly stripping my last layer and putting back on my other clothes and boots, thanking Japan silently. "Off with his coat now. He will freeze before we get there." I command to Germany as I come over with both of my coats. "Here w-wrap him in these." The snow had been falling lightly until now, big fat snowflakes were falling steadily now covering up the foot prints that were there moments ago. "Vhere is this cabin you vere talking about?" ~Chapter 3~ 'What the hell am I doing bringing them to my home?' I thought as I led the trio through the dark Alaskan woods. 'And more importantly why are they here in the first place?' I opened the door and hurried everyone inside keeping the bitter winds out and the warmth in. I led Germany over to the couch in front of the fire place, and motioned for him to lay Italy there. I went to the chest on my small room and got some warm dry clothes for Italy. When I returned Japan was examining my book self and Germany was putting more logs on the fire trying to warm up Italy more. I gave Italy the clothes and he left to change. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, and my companions are Honda Kiku and Feliciano Vergas" Germany says and waves to each one of them respectively as Italy returns to his place on the couch. "It as a pleasure to meet all of you, I am Icarus." I say extending my hand to Ludwig, he shakes it firmly. "Just Icarus? No last name? ~ve?" Feliciano questions. "I…... Just Icarus is fine." I say hesitantly. Suddenly feeling dizzy and drained I sit in the arm chair next to the couch. The two exchange looks but don't speak. "Forgive me, where are my manners" I say standing back up after a few seconds "Can I get anyone drinks?" I ask as I take of my damp coat and hat I was still wearing. "I have water, tea and a few beers left." I collect everyone's request and head off into the kitchen. Once out of sight, I sigh deeply and grab the edge of the counter supporting myself. 'Breath Icarus just breath. You can go into town tomorrow and check on things.' I think to myself as I stand there. "Icarus-kun? Are you alright?" I jump a little at the voice of Japan brining me out of my trance. "Yes I'm fine, just tired from today." I say after a moment. "Could I offer my assistance with dinner?" he asks. I stand up right and smile, "Sure that would be awesome. I was planning on a simple venison roost with veggies." I explain as I get the drinks ready and the veggies out. "You could start the veggies while I give the other two their drinks, sound good? Here is your tea by the way." He noods and starts washing them off. I return the living room to find Germany looking out the window and Italy examining a framed photograph from up on the mantle. "Awhhh Icarus you looked so cute when you were little ~ve!!" I take the photo from him and It's an old photo of you an America at a fair when you were little. thankfully my white and black hair was still damp from the hat I was wearing and it kept my cowlick pressed down. I frown and place the frame picture side down back on the mantle. "Yah I was a cute kid, as far as kids go." I reply. I walk back to the kitchen leaving Italy and Germany in the living room. Me and Japan finish up dinner. We all sit and eat in silence. Italy pipes up, "Thank you for saving me Icarus, I never thanked you." I stand up and collect the dishes from the table, "You're very welcome and Feliciano please don't go running off onto a lake again." I place the dishes to soak and return addressing everyone, "You are welcome to stay till morning, I can bring you all to the main town nearby in the morning but from there you cannot stay in this country you must leave." Ludwig was the first to speak up, "Vhat do you mean vwe must leave vhats going on?" "Something that foreigners should not interfere with or ask about." I say firmly giving him a stone cold look. All three men are surprised at my change of tone, I stand up once again, "The spare rooms are down the hallway on the left, all rooms have fresh towels and blankets and hot water. Now if you please excuse me I'll see you in the morning." I leave the room and head to bed. I don't even try to sleep that all I hear and see when I close my eyes are screams and people running from their homes in fear. After hours of tossing and turning I decide to go for a run to clear my head. I don't hear anyone awake so I'm okay. I open my window, transform, and quietly slip out into the dawn. 


End file.
